Chronicles Of Six
by shadowblazex22
Summary: After narrowly escaping Reach, Six is given a new team and promoted to squad leader. Now, with his new team, codenamed Omicron, Six sets out to avenge Reach and put an end to the war.


**Hey guys, Shadowblaze here with my first halo fic. It's an idea I've had in my head for awhile. So here it is and my Naruto fic will soon be updated. DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Halo, I only own some of the characters used in this story.**

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

From the back of a departing Pelican, a battle could be seen from seen from the eyes of a young boy no older than six. It was between UNSC remnants of the planet Helios and the invading Covenant armada.

The UNSC remnants consisted of a group of ten ODSTS led by a single green armored Spartan. Right now they were stalling a force of two Wraiths, four hunters, a hundred grunts, and forty-eight blue armored elites led by Elite Zealots. The battle was one sided however with the defense being heavily out numbed by the attack force.

The lush green fields of Helios were now black scorch marks and craters filled with the fallen. The UNSC defenses had taken position on a hill and were hammering the Covenant with all the resources they had left. However, they were taken heavily casualties and their force slowly being decimated.

From the safety of the Pelican the boy had a clear view of the carnage. A group of four ODSTs had just mowed down an elite and four grunts with concentrated assault rifle only to be vaporized by a mortar round from a Wraith. Their deaths were avenged as the Wraith was silenced by the combined fire of two rocket launchers. The two rocket jockeys then took to unloading their remaining payloads before switching to their SMGs.

The two then began to cut a path through groups of grunts before being brought down by turret fire of the remaining Wraith. Their deaths had brought the defense force down to five. As they fell another ODST took their place scorching any in his way with a flamethrower. The unshielded bodies of the grunts were defenseless against the intense heat of the flamethrower as it burned their bodies to ash.

The shields of a trio of elites stood no chance against the flames as their shields failed and they were burned to a crisp. This continued on with the deaths of another elite and the remaining grunts until the flamer was critically injured and his flamethrower ruptured. Seeing no other way out the ODST pulled the trigger on his flamer causing a massive detonation which consumed him, the remaining wraith and three hunters. Feeling the death of its bond brother the remaining hunter charged an unsuspecting ODST.

With a single swipe from the hunter's shield the unlucky was cut in half , his innards spewing out into the ground. The hunter then charged his cannon and aimed at the Spartan. However, before it could fire it fell to the ground with a loud thud, Its back riddled with bullets. Behind the fallen hunter stood a ODST with a red stripe going down his helmet and a red jolly roger in a black ball of flames on his shoulder pads. The ODST was armed with two SMGs.

The ODST then joined the Spartan and remaining ODST in forming a triangle formation. They then began to unload their guns on any foolish elite that tried to close up on them. One elite nearly made to them before his shields died and he was torn to shreds in mess of flesh and purple blood. However a needler round from a lucky elite ended the life of the second remaining ODST. The round struck his visor then detonated leaving a faint red and pink mist coming from the inside of the helmet. His body fell to the ground still his face no longer remaining ODST and Spartan then got back to back and began releasing a salvo of bullets into the remaining covenant horde.

However, the two elite zealots soon began to make their way to soldier's positions; their shields being able to take more damage than their counterparts. As one of the elite's shields finally flickered out the red-striped ODST ran out of ammo. As he was reloading the elite took this as his chance and activated his energy sword charging at the ODST. With a slash of the energy sword the elite cut off the odst's forearms disarming him. Before the odst could react he was quickly decapitated by the elite. His body slowly fell to the ground while his head rolled away. The elite roared in joy only to be silenced as a bullet from a magnum impacted the back of his skull effectively killing him.

However, the Spartan didn't see the second zealot until it was too late. With a forward thrust of its energy sword the Spartan was impaled by the weapon. Not giving up the Spartan unsheathed a knife from his leg sheath and stabbed the elite in the face. The knife bypassed the Zealots shields and armor stabbing into his head killing him.

With the death of their leader the remaining Covenant went into a frenzy and charged the injured Spartan. Removing his helmet the Spartan showed the incoming horde a cheeky smile and raised the middle finger at them as they came. The boy could hear the sound of Longswords and watched as two Longswords made their way towards the battleground.

As they passed overhead they unloaded a salvo of missiles on the Spartan and covenants position. The boy watched the funnel cloud form as his pelican finally left orbit and made its way towards an UNSC frigate. These were some of memories that were going through Six mind as he fought the group of Zealots in front of him.

The battle was starting to take its toll on him with him sustaining many injuries. His normally light grey armor was now riddled with black scorch marks and slashes. His Recon helmet layed on the ground beside him damaged from a stray plasma bolt. The visor was completely shattered from when he used it to smack an elite. The force of the blow was enough to shatter the visor but also kill the elite.

He was now firing at any elite to cross his path armed with his assault rifle and M6D pistol. He took out two elites before the sudden charge of a zealot knocked him off balance. With his temporary loss of balance the remaining four zealots pounced on him and begin to hold him down.

Knowing this was most likely the end Six decided to test out something he always wanted to do. With a quick burst of strength and speed Six kicked the zealot on his far left in the groin.

Satisfied as the elite fell to the ground writhing in pain; Six let out a chuckle. Hopefully taking away these bastards ability to reproduce would decrease the amount left for the next generation.

Not deterred by their injured brother squirming on the ground the zealots activated their energy swords. With no fear in his eyes Six gave his soon to be killer a deadly glare. As the Zealot raised hos energy sword in preparation for the final blow; there was the loud CRACK of a sniper rifle. His so called killer fell to the ground, a sniper round embedded in his skull. This proved to be the fate of the elites around him as they fell to the unknown assailant. As Six got up he saw the face of one he thought he'll never see again In the troop bay of a Pelican stood Jun Sniper rifle leveled and still smoking from the shots.. "Long time no see eh Six." Says Jun

"It's about time we get leave here." Said Jun, "The UNSC frigate Nightingale is in orbit picking up survivors." . Six only nodded as he picked up his helmet. There were still pieces of the visor left and the UA/Hul on the Recon helmet was scorched from a plasma bolt. He then went over to a fallen elite minor and removed Emile's Kukri from its neck and placed in the sheath on his security pauldron.

His helmet tucked under his arm, Six grabbed onto Jun's outstretched hand and was pulled into the Pelican. The moment he entered the passenger bay door began to close as the Pelican lifted off. As he looked through the view port he watched as the ground got farther and farther away until it was just the dark void of space and the planet itself. As Six looked at Reach currently being glassed memories of the fallen came to mind. Their deaths will not be in vain. They will all be avenged. As he looked out one thought came to his head. Reach may have fallen but there will be justice, the Covenant will pay.

**Well there it is the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also, like I said I my other stor I accept constructive criticism but anyways R and R peace. Also I'll like to thank SpartaLazor for being my beta.**


End file.
